Pirates of The Caribbean: The Unforgettable
by Angeles Erare
Summary: One late night, while Elizabeth dreams of things unforgettable, the unimaginable happens... Will/Elizabeth, the dark side of Port Royal and a little adventure brewing. Chapter two up!
1. The Dark Side of Port Royal

A/N: This is most definitely a Will/Elizabeth story, kinda with a twist. Read on and see what I mean! (Sorry for the nightmare cliché-thing. I know it's used a lot, but I just had to!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Pirates Of The Caribbean, or anything endorsed by it. Blah blah, you know the deal. I just write for pure enjoyment.  
  
-----  
  
She watched him through teary eyes; it was as though he was slipping right through her fingers.. Like the sand that lay just below them. Though her face was wet from the tears staining her face, she could see him as clearly as ever. His chestnut brown hair, deep brown eyes, tanned pirate skin.. It was all so familiar, yet so far away.  
  
"No.... Will. Come on, wake up Will!" Elizabeth shook William; he was lying unconscious on the beach of Port Royal, a pool of blood staining the beautiful sand red. Elizabeth buried her face in his chest and hit him with her fist, all the time begging him to wake up.  
  
"Elizabeth." Will moaned, and she jumped. Her face automatically moved just inches from his, still stained from the tears still spilling from her eyes. Slowly, Will moved his hand up to touch her cheek, wiping the wetness from it. He loved touching her, she was always his Elizabeth and would take pride whenever she even gave him the time of day.  
  
"Don't cry anymore, Liz," He breathed, smiling as best he could while lying in his deathbed. Elizabeth moved her own hand to cup his around her face and smiled back at him, shaking her head slightly. "Lead a happy life, forget about me.. I feel so cold, Liz.. Everything is so cold.." He shivered slightly, but always kept the same tortured smile on his face. "Goodbye, my love." All went limp in his body, but Elizabeth never let go of his hand.  
  
"No, Will! Come on, you can pull through! Just stay awake!" Elizabeth cried, her voice breaking with emotion. "I.. I can't live without you, Will."  
  
-----  
  
Elizabeth Swann woke with a start, she was covered in cold sweat and tears stained her face. She looked desperately around and found her room around her, she sighed with relief. It was just a nightmare, she knew that.. But it had felt so real. She was fed up with it; she kept having the same nightmare every night ever since Will had proposed to her.  
  
She laughed; it would only be a few more days until she would be able to sleep soundly in his arms at night, knowing he was always going to be with her. Tonight, though, she would have to travel all the way down to the lonely Smithy's to see him. It would be all worth the effort, though, she decided. So she pulled on her nightdress and hurried down to the front door.  
  
Elizabeth nodded to the doorman, opening the door slowly, but then turned back to him. "I'm going to see Will Turner, I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
The doorman nodded, smiling back at her through the darkness. He turned his back from her and picked up a lit lantern, handing it to her. "Take this, Ms. Swann. Keep the light close at all times."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, accepting the lantern warmly. "Thank you, Martin, I will." And with that, she hurried out the door, Martin closing it behind her without a sound. With every step she took, she could feel Will's presence getting ever closer.. How she wanted to close that distance forever, keep his warm body close to hers, his chestnut brown eyes watching her eagerly.  
  
Though, as she made her way through the dark streets or Port Royal, her heart began to beat unnaturally, causing fear and adrenaline to replace the blood in her veins. She squirmed somewhat, feeling scared in the darkness, though the little town of Port Royal was never a drunkard's town. She sighed relief as she made it to the Smithy, but froze as she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Hallo, missy." A manly, yet drunken, voice said. Elizabeth turned her head to look at the man, but he was lost in the darkness. She could only make out the form of a rather fat man, whom was obviously quite drunk. "Why would such a lovely," He hiccoughed, then continued. "Lady, such as you, be wandering the streets at this time of night? Hm?" He laughed, and Elizabeth scowled. "There could be lots of trouble roaming these streets for you."  
  
Elizabeth turned back to the door of the Smithy, losing all confidence she had ever had before, she couldn't open her mouth to speak at all. Light streamed through the cracks in the wooden door, and she could hear the familiar "Clang!" from William's hammer meeting sword, molding another one of his beautiful weapons during another sleepless night. She panicked and reached her hand up to the handle of the door, hearing the man behind her moving closer.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't be opening that door, missy. We never know what's behind closed doors!" She could feel him moving closer, but she just couldn't open the door. She had lost all strength in her body it seemed. He laughed drunkenly, and she could feel his hoarse breath on the back of her neck, sending terrified tingles up her spine. It suddenly dawned on her what the man wanted; Elizabeth panicked once again, and pushed the door open quickly. She couldn't move her mouth or feet at all.. It all felt stuck.  
  
"Didn't take my advice, did you!?" She felt the man's arms wrap around her waist, and lift her off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Will!" She screamed, pleading to his back as the drunken man pulled her back into the darkness. "Help! Please! Help!"  
  
Will spun around; hearing his lover's plea for help as he watched her being dragged, kicking and screaming, back into the darkness, gave him a sudden burst of energy. He grabbed for a sword and followed her screams to a lowly lit alleyway, where he could make out Elizabeth's attacker holding a knife to her neck, while using his other hand to get his breeches off. He had stuffed some sort of material in Elizabeth's mouth to keep her quiet; her eyes were wrenched shut with fear and pain. "Don't move, or I'll slit yer damned 'froat*, lassie!"  
  
"Get your dirty hands off her!" Will yelled as he sprinted up to them, closing the distance. The drunkard looked up at Will and pulled his breeches back up to his waist. Will stole a look at Elizabeth, whose eyes had opened, though they were not the usual happy ones he was used to seeing. They were filled with terror. This man would pay for the damage he caused to Elizabeth; he would make sure of that. "I said, get them off!" He swung his sword through the air, just centimeters from the man's face.  
  
"A-All right, boy!" The man let go of Elizabeth and began to run out of the alleyway, but Will wouldn't let him go so easily. He stepped up in front of the man and smiled slightly, punching him in the nose. The man fell backwards, unconscious.  
  
Will turned back to Elizabeth, she was hunched over on the ground, desperate tears staining the ground. "Shhh, shhh. It's all right, Liz.. It's all right. Shhh." Will crouched and placed two fingers under her chin, raising it so he could look into her eyes. She had all ready removed the fabric that had disabled her from talking just moments before.  
  
"Will.. Will. I'm so sorry." Elizabeth coughed and threw her arms around him, crying into his protective shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Liz. Come on; let's go back to the Smithy." Will lifted her up onto her feet, holding her at arms' length to see if she was hurt at all. "Did he hurt you?" Liz shook her head, and Will smiled and nodded. "Good."  
  
They made their way slowly back to the Smithy, Will was always so protective over her. He had let her put all her weight on him, then carried her upstairs to where he lived above the Smithy, laying her on his bed.  
  
Will leaned over her, smiling and taking a seat beside her. She smiled back; though her face was red from the tears she had just stopped shedding. "Will.."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay now, Lizzie. I'm here." Will stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her. All the terrified feelings she had experienced that night turned into passion during that one kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Will was somewhat surprised at how much passion Elizabeth was providing in this kiss. He couldn't deny that he liked it, though, so he slowly parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Elizabeth rocked her hip instinctively against Will's, a primal instinct she had never experienced before. But Will shook his head and whispered on her lips, meanwhile sending tingles of pleasure up her spine, "No, not tonight. You need your sleep, love." He smiled and played with her hair, twisting it between his middle and index fingers absent-mindedly. "I'm not going to be the one to cause you sickness just days before our wedding."  
  
Elizabeth was looking forward to a night spent with Will, but it seemed she would be disappointed. She smiled at him and nodded. "Then, could I stay here for the night?"  
  
"Of course," Will agreed, nodding back to her. He kissed her once more before rolling over and back onto the bed. He draped his arm around her waist and bent his body to echo her position. "Good night, love. Sleep well."  
  
Elizabeth didn't speak, just turned over so that she was facing Will. She grinned and kissed him once again, before drifting off into a deep sleep..  
  
-----  
  
* 'froat=throat, kinda adds an effect of poorness.. Or at least I think so.  
  
A/N: If you bothered to even finish this fanfic, please Review. I will accept anything you have to say!  
  
If there are no reviews, then I won't continue! So review if you want more. Sorry for making this chapter so depressing and such, but it was needed for the next chapters. 


	2. The Job

A/N: Wow! What great responses I got! Thanks so much guys, I guess now I'm gonna have to continue, huh? ^_^ Yey! Anyway, here's Chapter Two!  
  
Also, to reply to Samantha's review, it would be somewhat implausible for Elizabeth to be out at night, I agree. But she always does seem to act on her impulses during the movie when it concerns Will, don't you think? I just merely tried to grasp that impulsiveness she always seems to have (Also, as you said, it does build up for the story).  
  
----- Pirates of the Caribbean: The Unforgettable Chapter Two: The Job.  
  
Elizabeth awoke the next morning around 9 o'clock; the light from the early morning sun streamed in through the windows and lit all the shadows in the room. It looked like a beautiful morning, the town was bustling up and down the streets just outside the Smithy.  
  
"Mmm.. Will?" Elizabeth breathed while she stretched; suddenly realising that Will was not sleeping beside her anymore. She sat up quickly and looked around, speaking his name once more. "Will?" She swung her legs over the side of his bed and walked out of the room, looking downstairs to where the workshop was actually situated.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she saw Will placing one of his swords into the burning fire. She watched him wipe some sweat from his brow, and then hurried downstairs. She snuck up behind him and hugged him from the back. "Good morning." She breathed, placing her chin lightly on his right shoulder.  
  
Will jumped slightly, but then smiled and doused the sword he was working on in the cool water. "Morning." He replied, placing his arms on top of hers. He turned his head and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Sleep well?" Elizabeth asked, releasing Will from the hug. He turned to face her and nodded.  
  
"Of course, I always do when you're with me." Will smirked and reached his hand out to hold hers, lacing their fingers together. "And you?"  
  
"Mmm, excellent." Elizabeth smiled and just stared into his eyes for a few moments. "Have you been working long?"  
  
"No, just five minutes or so. Did I wake you?" Will gave her somewhat of a pout as he said this, though he was still smiling.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so." Elizabeth shook her head, and Will returned it with an appreciative nod. "Want to show me how to use one of these?" She nodded to a basket of swords, and Will turned to it. "You never know when I'll need to know how to duel, being married to a pirate demands it." She smirked and stepped closer to her fiancé.  
  
"Of course, but only if you're ready." Will turned back to her, giving her a supportive look.  
  
"I'm as ready as ever," Elizabeth's lips collided with Will's, and they kissed once again, not stopping for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Well, then. Let's get started, shall we?" Will said as they finally broke contact, panting slightly. Elizabeth nodded, and they walked over to the basket hand-in-hand. Will picked out a sword for Elizabeth first, and then took one for himself.  
  
"Okay, you stand there. Yes, that's right. Now place your right foot a little farther over here.. Yes, that's perfect. Now, your left foot should be there. That's great! You're a natural, darling!" Will smiled and took his duelling position, echoing Elizabeth.  
  
"It doesn't feel so natural to me!" Elizabeth joked, but then concentrated on what Will said after that.  
  
"All right, now I'm going to attack you first. Be ready to block high! Good one, now you attack me just like I did to you!"  
  
Elizabeth swung at Will overhead, smiling at his quick reaction. "Was that all right?"  
  
"It was great! Now. Be ready!"  
  
After a couple hours of instruction, Will had taught Elizabeth most of the basic swings and blocks, and even some of the more advanced steps in duelling. They collapsed beside each other, leaning on the sidewall of the Smithy. "You did wonderful today, Lizzie. Better than I ever imagined." Will draped his arm around her shoulders, and Elizabeth leaned back into his shoulder.  
  
"Was I really?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at Will appreciatively. "It was rather easily learned."  
  
"See? I told you that you were a natural, love."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked around. "Where's Mr. Brown today?"  
  
"I don't know, probably slept in again. He drinks too m--." Will replied, but was interrupted when he heard the sound of the Smithy's door opening.  
  
"Oi, Will. Will Turner, are you in 'ere?" A somewhat familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Will answered, and the head of Captain Jack Sparrow peaked in through the small crack he had opened.  
  
"Jack!" Both Will and Elizabeth exclaimed, but Will was the one who rose first and let Jack fully inside. "What are you doing here? You'll be arrested if the Commodore even sees the tip of your hat!"  
  
"But, you see my boy." Jack stepped inside and smirked, his hands behind his back. "That would be somewhat hard for him to see my hat; I've got a new one while I was gone!" He presented the large black hat; it was truly marvellous. A large white feather stuck out from the rim, and as he rested it upon his head, Will knew that he would remember this moment forevermore. Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was back, with a bigger hat then ever.  
  
"Oh, it's absolutely marvellous, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, bounding up to him. "You look like the true Captain Jack Sparrow I pictured in all those novels I read as a child."  
  
"Why thank you, Elizabeth." Jack smiled to her and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "You look as beautiful as ever before, milady."  
  
"Cut it out, Jack." Elizabeth pulled her hand from him, frowning slightly. Jack gave her somewhat of a disappointed look, and Elizabeth just couldn't stay mad at him. "Why are you here, anyway?"  
  
Jack had just noticed Elizabeth's current ensemble, she was still wearing her bedclothes. He could only wonder why a woman would be wearing that at midday. He smirked and looked back up at her face. "Oh, I have a little adventure brewing. Thought maybe you two would be interested."  
  
Will looked to Elizabeth, and she just shrugged back. "What is it?" Will asked, always seeming to look for fun and adventures. The true pirate side of him.  
  
"Well," Jack opened his eyes wide, getting ready to explain his plan. "It goes like this.."  
  
A/N: Woo woo! Cliffhanger. ^_^;; Sorry guys, I just HAD to! Please don't kill me! I have a very big stick to fend you all off! Heheh. More coming so don't worry! You'll see soon. *wink* Sorry, this chapter's sorta short. But meh!  
  
Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Oh, and thanks for all the great feedback! I die for that stuff. Heh. I also work faster for that stuff.. 


End file.
